Darkness within an Arc
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: What if the loving, caring, and kind white knight we all know was hiding something very dark from his friends and those around him and had no other choice but to unleash his real power to protect the one he cares about. Now join Jaune Arc Estacado as he embrace his true heritage and show his enemy the true meaning of the word Darkness.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Darkness. The Darkness and all related characters are owned by Top Cow. or RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Prologue :**

 _In the beginning of time there was nothing but Void and Darkness, That when God said ''Let there be light.''and thus there it was the Light and God saw that the light was good and so separated the light from the dark. You see the Darkness was piss and thus ,and madness was born._

 _Due to The Darkness resentment to God, It became the enemy of Heaven. But the Darkness found away to get back at God, thought his greatest creations itself, Humans, you see it goes inside a person soul allowing the host have godlike powers over night, making him a God._

 _The Darkness tore its way through history leaving nothing but death,chaos,and pain. Each Host's gains more power then the previous host over the thousands of years their offsprings were born._

 _The Darkness is an ageless power dating back beyond human history. The Darkness is one of the two primal forces of the Universe and is the equal and opposite of the Angelus. The Darkness and the Angelus have been at war since the Creation, before which the Darkness was the original void of primordial chaos. To avert mutual destruction, the Darkness and the Angelus forged a truce through consummation and became the parents of the Witchblade as a result._

 _Since then, the Darkness has always taken a male human host. Usually passed from father to son, leaving the previous host, and taking his life, as the child is conceived. The Darkness' powers remain dormant within the host until they awaken on the host's 21st birthday._

 _The host of the Darkness is the avatar and Earthly agent of the Incan moon goddess Kilya, from whom he is imbued with the magics of the dark moon. The host can create and control anything he desires with the Darkness, including sentient beings, though anything he creates will crumble to dust in the light. The Darkness is quite deadly, allowing the host to call forth Darkling minions and fanged tentacles to eviscerate his opponents. The Darkness can also be used to maul and feed on people. The host is himself very resilient, able to survive gunshots and envelope himself within a magical body armor that protects him from harm and gives him superhuman physical attributes._

 _The last host was a man Name Jackie Estacado a former hitman for the Franchetti Family mob. He is a very violent and sexual man who, though he lives life on the wrong side of the law and can kill without remorse, has a strict set of morals, and a fierce loyalty to those that earn it. Yet the only thing keeping him from being purely evil is his true love Jenny Romano a childhood friend of Jackie's until Frankie kidnapped killed her and sent a videotape to Jackie in revenge. Jackie could not take this and called out Franchetti's mob, leading them to an abandoned warehouse covered in gasoline. When the crew arrived to kill Estacado, Jackie and the Darklings threw down their lighters and blew the place and all its occupants to bits, killing Frankie._

 _This led to Jackie taking control of the Franchetti family. With control of the Franchetti family, Jackie vastly expanded his mafia, taking on the White Fang, and fought Grimm, They are described as "creatures of destruction" and lack a soul, hence, they are unable to use Aura. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity; such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred, often congregating towards the source of these emotions. At one point, ancient cultures believed that Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirits, or were the spirits of once tortured they were not made by the Darkness but something else who knows?_

 _Anyway Jackie needed to move on from Jenny and meet a woman who had long blond hair and pure blue eyes and her name is Jessica Arc from the Famous Arc family direct descendant of a long line of warriors and heroes, once they had dated for 2 years he had marry her and eventually told her about his past, Jenny and The Darkness and what he had done with its power._

 _And to his surprise she didn't care at all she told him that there was someone she loved once and he was murder and did exactly what Jackie did to Jenny killer by killing her old lover killer and their love each other more knowing that they both share the same past with their past lover's and Their love grew even more when Jackie had found out that Jessica was pregnant and when the time came for when the baby was born, it was a boy and they name him Jaune Estacado who had his mother eyes and his father dark raven hair._

 _You see Jaune was a happy boy when he grew up with his mother and father and when he was told that he was a descendant of a long line of warriors and heroes and wanted to be a hero like his mother was and ask his father to train him so he can be a hero to protect the one he loves and care for. That made Jackie very happy because his past descendants were nothing but monster's using the power of the Darkness to do whatever they wanted. Jackie did it too but he also use its power to protect Jessica and His son from harm, And his son would be the first ever Estacado to be a Savior to man kind and not a monster like his ancestors were and train him how to shoot every type of gun there was when he was 10 and how to fight hand to hand combat, but one day during doing night fall they were both attack by a pack of Beowulfs 20 of them. Jackie felt something happening to his son and the day that he hope that would never come, his son use the power of The Darkness by making two demonic serpents heads hovering around him and killing about 5 Beowulfs while Jackie kill the rest of the pack and look over to his son that past out and wonder how his son was able to use the Darkness at a young age._

 _So once he got back home carrying a passed out Jaune, He told Jessica what happen and she was shock that he was able to use the Darkness at a young age remember that Jackie and his ancestors unlock the Darkness at the age of 21 and that the host would die when the Darkness move to the child but since Jackie was the most powerful Darkness host he had change the rules since he had complete control over the Darkness and wanted him to train Jaune how to use its power and not corrupt him like her husband was when he started out and once when their son turn 13 he had most control over his dark powers like making Darklings,Black Holes, Shadow Travel, and make other demonic being's and weapon's out of darkness and even made some Grimm/Darkness look alike to kill the regular Grimm._

 _But once Jaune and his father had come back from training they both saw that their home was ruin and that his mother was on the ground laying there in a pool of her own blood and was slowing dying. Jackie saw that The Angelus the enemy of the Darkness had killed his wife and went on a rampage using the full power of the darkness and kill the all of the Angelus that were there while his son had try to heal his mother but that had died and call Vinnie a friend of Jackie's to get a airship ready and took his son and him to see his brother-in-law. Jon Arc that was married and have's seven daughters._

 _Once he got there Jackie had explain everything to Jon about what happen to him and that the Angelus had kill his sister and needed him to take Jaune in treat him like he was his own while he hunted down the person who send the Angelus there that kill his wife._

 _Jon said yes and took Jaune in but he wanted to go with but Jackie needed someone to watch over Jaune and make to be there incase Jackie didn't return. When Jon wanted to make those who kill his sister pay he agreed to his brother-in-law wishes._

 _Before Jackie left he told Jaune that when he turn 17 he will go to Beacon Academy and meet a man name Ozpin who know about the Darkness and who will train him to have more control over it, Jackie also told him that he needed to change his last name to Arc and turn his hair blonde to make him look like a real Arc and if he need anything he would call his Uncle Vinnie and his friends that work for Jackie if he need help to get anything and to treat Jon,His wife, and His seven daughters like they were his real parents & siblings and protect them like he did when he meet a Bunny Faunus girl name Velvet when she was being bully by some kids because of her ears when he was 5._ **( AN : Oh yeah she and some other characters are going to play a huge role on Jaune past.)**

 _And too never use The Darkness until he went to Beacon so that way the Angelus wouldn't find him and kill him along with his Uncle, Aunt,and Cousin's. So when Jaune was told all these things to him he promise his father that he would never use the power of the Darkness until he meet this Ozpin person so he wouldn't have to relive from what happen to his mother and that when he turn 18 Jackie would return to be sure that he would be safe because he didn't want to lose his only family left and left saying his final goodbyes._

 _So for the past 4 years Jaune live a great life with his uncle, aunt,and seven cousin's and when he had time he would visited his Uncle Vinnie and the gang in Vale and eat at his fancy restaurant that his father help with. He also got accept to Beacon to on that day he was the most happiest person on Remnant. He knew that he would have a chance to become the hero that he wanted to be to defend the weak, protect the people he care about and most of all to make his mother and father proud that he out there making a differences saving people like he wanted too when he was a kid._

 _So now when Jaune left to Beacon he was given the Arc Family sword Crocea Mors since he been with his uncle and needed to change his last name to Arc he been training on how to use swords he had some trouble because of how he was train to use guns and Hand-to-Hand combat, But he figure he would learn how to use a sword when he went to Beacon in the morning or have someone train him_ _ ***Hint Hint*.**_

 _So when the morning came he left to go on the airship to Beacon and said his goodbyes to he Uncle and his family, thanking him for taken him in and treated him like his own son and thanks them for being there for him since his mother died and his father left him so he can live a normal life. And all of his cousin's cry and hug him to death but they let him go to reach the airship and that when his adventure began with meeting Ruby along with her team and his own team. He also saw Velvet there too but he didn't want to confront her, not now anyways because of why he left after his mother death and he change of appearance but he also acted like the kind hearted boy he was when growing up even after losing his mother but he didn't use the Darkness like he promise to his father in school but once a month he would go into the Emerald Forest with Ozpin and train so he can have better control over the Darkness and he would never use it in front of his friends because he didn't wanted them to see him like a monster that could kill them and wanted to keep them safe from the Angelus and other supernatural beings he father told he about._

 _So when his 18 birthday was coming up his friends wanted to do something special for him and that when he had an idea, Since he's Uncle Vinnie run a restaurant in Vale he called him to save a couple of table for him and his friends to celebrate his 18th birthday that was on Friday and got the reservations so he and his friends can have a good time and dinner on his birthday._

 _But Fate had a different plan for our young Darkness host._

 **Author Note : Well there you have it ! I hope this story dose as good as my other story dose and I wanted to do Something no one have ever thought of before. Making Jaune the Darkness host because I got this idea since I've read ''This Shadow of Mine'' & ''Hunter in The Darkness'' since They both have a young Darkness host in their story but I wanted to do something more special like what if Jackie married an Arc and he had Jaune and he was able use the Darkness too at a young age. Well this is LividSuperior2 signing off later .**


	2. Reawakening

**Authors Note : The beginning will be just like what happen in The Darkness 2 game except there will be some change but I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own The Darkness. The Darkness and all related characters are owned by Top Cow. or RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

''Jaune Arc''-Talking

 _''Jackie Estacado''-Thinking_

 _ **''EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!''**_ \- The Darkness

 _ **''Oi Monkey.''**_ -Darklings

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 1 : Reawakening**

Today the day. It's Jaune 18th birthday when He woke up he was greeted by all of his friends saying Happy Birthday to him. They even got him some gifts Ruby made him some cookies,Yang gave him some air sickness pills, Weiss gave him some dust,Blake gave him a book to read,Nora gave him the biggest bone crushing hug ever and a hat saying : Birthday boy,Ren made pancakes for him and Pyrrha gave him a necklace that had a blue gem in it ( **AN : Think of it like the one Vergil haves in DMC 5** ) and he was also wish a happy birthday from his other friends and by the headmaster and his teacher's.

So when class was over everybody went back to their room to get ready to for dinner at Vinnie restaurant in Vale. Team RWBY went to their room to get ready while Team JNPR went to there and once they open there door they saw a big black suitcase on Jaune bed there was also a note on it saying _: 'Happy Birthday Jaune I'll be there at Beacon later on tonight to see you and I hope you like what I got you. from Jackie.'_ And when he open the suitcase he saw at least 1,000 lien in there and he also found two Pistol's they were both silver there was even two box of ammo and a black suit like the ones his father always wear.

''Jaune who's Jackie?'' Pyrrha ask him.

''Hes uh... A friend of the family.'' He told her.

''Well I hope we can meet him then.''

''Yeah maybe.'' He said with a smile hoping to see his real Dad after all this time.

''Also I can ask Ren if he can teach you about firearms later if you like.''

''Yeah ok I'll ask him tomorrow then.'' Trying to play along for them for not knowing that Jaune can shoot every gun that was made thanks to his dad training.

After everybody got ready they all meet at the air docks. Jaune was wearing his new black suit that he got from his father and the necklace that Pyrrha gave him, while everybody was wearing what they wore at the dance before the breach. So after getting into Vale both team RWBY and NPR were wondering what kind of restaurant they were going because Jaune only told them they need to dress nice, nothing else just dress nice and go in vale for dinner.

''Hey Jaune how come we have to dress nice? I fell weird with out my hood.'' Ruby complain.

''Relax Ruby we're almost there anyway just relax beside were we're going makes it worth it.''

So after they walk to the restaurant they saw it was the most the most fanciest and expensive place in Vale. ( **AN : I've have no idea what to names Vinnie restaurant so yeah. If you like to give me a name that would be nice. Also it's going to look like the one in the game.** )

''Jaune This is the most expensive restaurant in Vale! You can't believe we can just walk in there and get a table.'' Weiss told him.

''Snow Angel relax ok. Beside I know the owner here.'' He said to her while walking inside.

So when the gang walks inside they see a man in a suit his hair comb back and looks like in his mid-30 he also had a name tag that says Vinnie on it.

''Welcome to... JAUNEY! Hey come here and give your Uncle Vinnie a hug ahh.'' Vinnie said while walking over to Jaune and gives him a hug.

All of team RWBY & NPR were confuse thinking was this person Jaune uncle knowing about the Arc family history saying that all Arc are Blond.

''Hiya Uncle Vinnie how you doing?''

''Doing fine by the way happy birthday champ.''

''Thanks by the way these are my Friend's Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. Guys this is my Uncle Vinnie a friend of the family.''

''So Jauney which one of these girls your Girlfriend ?'' Vinnie ask with a smug look on him.

''VINNIE!'' Jaune yelled while blushing .

After that comment all the girls except Nora blush a bit until someone else came. It was one of Jackie's friends Fat Tony.

''Hey Jauney here about damn time you got here. By the way happy birthday.'' Tony said.

''Thanks Tony.''

''C'mon, boss. They got your table ready at your usual spot.'' Vinnie said to him.

While they were walking lots of people said Hello or Happy Birthday to Jaune and Vinnie making small talk to some people on the way. The group was surprise that mostly everybody in the restaurant said happy birthday to Jaune until they reach their table that was in a corner with a nice few of the town by the windows.

''Here you go boss.''

''Thanks Vin.'' Vinnie then nodded and left the teens while they took a seat.

''Wow Jaune I didn't know you were this popular.'' Yang said to him.

''Ya I know everybody that works here and some people who come here from time to time. It's like one big happy family here for me when I come here to see Vinnie.''

It only took a few minutes for everyone to get there food and once they did Vinnie and the gang was there and gave Jaune a birthday cake while everyone sang happy birthday to was going great for Jaune. It's his birthday today,he was hanging out with his friends,got to see his Unlce Vinnie and the gang, plus he was going to see his father after all these years. So tonight was going great for him until...

 **BANG!**

Jaune and his friends heard several gun shots and people screaming and turn to look to see some people from the White Fang here with some powerful weapons shooting the place up and killing some of the waiters, then a White Fang Lieutenant walk up from behind the others and ask everyone in the restaurant that made Jaune and Vinnie blood froze.

''Where is Estacado!?''

Jaune, Vinnie, and everyone that knew who Jaune really is was wondering why where they looking for him because Jaune and Vinnie both know that Jackie wouldn't be in Vale until later on tonight when Jaune told Vinnie about his father coming back before going to the restaurant.

Vinnie look at Jaune giving him a look saying 'stay down' while he and his boys went to get their guns while they can since the White Fang didn't notice them yet.

Jaune look at his friends seeing them wanting to take out the White Fang but they didn't want to risk anymore civilians getting killed, but then they heard a gun shot hitting one of the White Fang member in the head, killing him and turn around to see that Vinnie,Fat Tony, and the rest of his gang got their guns and started a gun fight with them.

''Jaune you and your friends get everyone out of the building now!'' Vinnie shouted while still shooting at the White Fang.

''Guys while Vinnie is taking care of them we need to get everyone out of the building now!'' Jaune shouted to them.

They all nodded and started to make a run to any of the remaining civilians that were trying to get out of the building while trying not to get shot at. So while both team RWBY and JNPR got mostly every buddy out of the restaurant Jaune saw that Vinnie and the gang were out gun and need some help.

''Pyrrha I need you and everyone to get everyone out of here while I go help Vinnie now.''

''Jaune no you can it's too dangerou-''

''Damnit Pyrrha now not the time for that!'' He yelled shocking Pyrrha.

''This is a order as leader, we need to get everyone out of the way before more people get killed and Vinnie need help so get everyone out first and call Ozpin for backup now!''

Before Pyrrha wanted to argue back she saw a look in his eyes, one that she have never seen before and decided to to what he said.

''Jaune...just be careful, please.''

He nodded and ran back inside the building seeing that Vinnie and everyone else where where hiding behind some tables by the windows still shooting at the White Fang, he look around the restaurant looking for a weapon and found a two pistols on the ground and quickly pick them up and started shooting at some of the White Fang members while running over to Vinnie and jump over the table to take cover.

''Jaune what you doing here!?'' Vinnie yelled at him still shooting at the White Fang.

''Helping my family!'' He yelled back while shooting one in the head.

''Give it up Estacado it's over you die tonight.''

While Vinnie was shooting Jaune notice that a rocket missile was heading at them near the windows at high speed.

''VINNIE LOOK OUT!'' He yelled while pushing his uncle out of the way before it hit him and got knock out when it hit him.

He couldn't see anything only darkness and hearing all sort of noises he also heard his Uncle Vinnie trying to talk to him and finally open his eyes to see his uncle standing over him and that his right leg is broken, burn, and bleeding and his aura was trying to heal it. ''Jaune, you stay with me now. Oh shit...look at his leg.''

''Vinnie, what do we do!?'' A gang member shouted.

''You guy take point! I'm gonna pull Jauney out back! Jaune, listen to me. I'm gonna pull you out back but you gotta take this.'' Giving Jaune a pistol.''Keep these guys off our ass.'' He said while picking up Jaune up taking them both to saftey.

''Vinnie, I'm gonna slaughter these pigs!'' Jaune yelled in pain/anger while shooting at some of more White Fangs assholes.

While he was shooting he heard a voice in his head that he haven't heard in a few years until now.

 _ **''Jaune come to the dark...''**_ The Darkness hiss to him in his head.

He was shock hearing The Darkness after all this time even when he would use some of his darkness powers once a month with Ozpin when he can, he never heard it talk to him until now. While that was happening Vinnie pulled him over a bar table trying to catch his breath.

''Oh, ya gotta give me a second, Jaune. I ain't been to the gym in weeks.''

While he was catching his breath Jaune saw some of the White Fang soldiers coming at them while shooting at them. ''Shit Jaune you gotta keep these guy off our back.'' Vinnie said.

That when Jaune started shooting at them while Vinnie catch his breath making sure to give him enough time to get he got done shooting at the White Fang soldiers that were shooting at them he turn around to see Vinnie getting ready to move.

''Alright Jaune, listen to me. I can see the kitchen from here. We can make a break for it but you gotta both pieces so I can lift you up.'' Handing him another pistol.

''Alright...Lets go.'' Now dual wielding both guns, he began to shoot at the White Fang soldiers that were following them while Vinnie pull him to the kitchen.

''Almost there.''

After finally getting into the kitchen the White Fang were still shooting at them while bullets went flying every where one of them hitting a gas tank inside with them. They didn't notice until they stop shooting and heard a hissing noise and the smell.

''Oh fuck...I smell gas!'' Vinnie smelled and started to break the kitchen door down to get them both out quickly.

''Hurry up Vinnie!''

While Vinnie was trying to break the door open Jaune heard one of the White Fang talking on the outside of the kitchen.

''They're in there!''

''That dose it. Quick give me your lighter!''

Vinnie was still trying to break down until...

''Burn in Hell, Estacado!''

Time seem to slow down when one of the White Fang member threw a Molotov cocktail over to them and hit the gas leak and made the whole kitchen explored and knock back out.

When he came too his vision was blurry. He saw that he was still in the kitchen but that it was on fire. He was trying to look for Vinnie but couldn't and started to hear The Darkness speak to him again.

 **''Hehehe...Use My Power Or DIEEE!''**

''No I can't... Can't risk it.'' And he started to cough up some blood.

 **''I AM YOUR SALVATION!''** It yelled to him.

After his vision cleared he see a opening that show a way out but there was a person there looking at him.

''Hmmm...Stronger then his father...'' Jaune started to crawl to where the person was at.''Keep pushing him.'' The strange person left while a White Fang soldier walk from behind him and holding a gun while looking at Jaune.

''Still breathing, huh, motherfucker?'' He said while Jaune was still crawling to him.

''C'mon...Come over here, I got something for ya.'' He said while loading his gun.

When Jaune got close enough to the WF Soldier he heard The Darkness hiss at him.

 _ **''EmBRacE thE DArKNesS JaUEn!''**_

The WF soldier then pointed his gun at him.

''Are you ready to die?''

''Are you?'' Jaune eye then glow yellow shocking the WF soldier, but before he could pull the trigger Jaune brought a hand up to his chest and hear The Darkness scream in his head.

 **''AT LAST I FEED!''** Suddenly a black tentacle shot out of his hand and impaled the WF Soldier through his stomach surprising him and other members that was there. The tentacle then threw him off to the side were his corpse landed with a bloody thud, Jaune was then raised into the air as black tendrils and black smoke and energy came out behind him as he saw three WF Soldiers were there scared and started shooting at him.

Then a demonic snake head came from his right shoulder as its yellow eyes glowed in the dark as it turn to Jaune and roared at him showing him its fangs and from his left shoulder another demonic snake came forward and the two snake head growled at each other while the WF soldiers were more scared then ever before.

''Oh Fuck!''

''What the Hell is that!?''

''Do you see that!?''

''Holy shit its the Devil.''

The right Darkness Serpent then shot forward and cut through one in half and then grab a near by one by the throat and by him up to Jaune while the left Darkness Serpent roared in the WF soldier face before throwing him away while hitting his head hard and killing him, the last one tried to run away until the left Darkness Serpent grab him on the back of his neck and lift him into the air while he scream in terror then the right Darkness Serpent bisected his lower half as the left Darkness Serpent threw his dead corpse away.

Jaune began to groan in pain as The Darkness healed his leg with black and purple energy came off it and repaired his clothes and once he was healed he drop to the ground and heard Vinnie trying to talk to him. ''J-Jauney...is that you?'' Jaune then look up and found Vinnie hurt and shock, he walked over to him. ''S-So you got your dad mojo too uh... I guess it like they say like father like son.'' He said not knowing that Jaune can also use The Darkness.

''Yeah and we can talk about it later, but what the fuck just happen Vinnie, why did the White Fang hit us?''

''I dunno, Jaune, I dunno. After the explosion I saw a guy that look like your age, he had some weird looking fucks with him. Nobody I recognized though.''

''Where'd that piece of shit go?''

''They headed down the ally. They rest of our crew is up front with your friends, so you can meet up with them 'em on the street.''

Jaune then wrap some Darkness Energy around Vinnie as it slowly began to heal him. ''Stay here Vinnie I'm gonna kill these fuckers and make them pay.''

''I'll be right there I just...Need to get my wing back. Give 'em hell Jauney.''

Jaune then nodded as he run down the ally why he summon some Darklings with him that had some with machine guns,swords,bombs strap to there back, and other weapons with them. There was one Darkling that was wearing a Vav T-shirt, spike collar around its neck, and what look like a dead house cat was on top of it head came up to him and gave Jaune his new guns that he got from his dad and grab them to put them to good use.

 _ **''Elo monkey, it's been too long give us a hug.''**_

''Later Jacko, we got some work to do.'' He said as his voice got colder.

 _ **''About fucking time. Me and the fellas were getting bored with all this waiting.''**_ The now name Jacko said.

''Well then.'' He load his guns.''Let's go raise some hell then boys.''

After he said that all of the Darklings began to cheered in excitement as they begun to run following Jaune out of the alleyway going where his friends where and show his enemy to not fuck with him and his family.

 **With Team RWBY & NPR are...**

At moment both team RWBY & NPR were with Fat Tony and his crew trying to keep them safe since they were Jaune friend's and right now they was watching a all out war with the White Fang with bullets flying from everywhere. Right now everyone was hiding behind a car by a alleyway thinking where Jaune was with Vinnie? Was he ok after the explosion at the restaurants? And when was backup going to come? All of those question where running through everyone mind right now while that was happening two White Fang soldier came up from behind them and pointed they weapons at them.

''Don't move!''

They all began turn around to see that the two had there weapons ready to kill them.

''Hey look what we have here, a Schnee. Our lucky day uh Mitch.''

''You said it Paul.''

Both team were about attack the White Fang soldiers until they look from behind them and saw dozens of glowing yellow eyes that made them stop in their tracks and since Blake is a faunus with night vision, she saw what the glowing yellow eyes were coming from that made her wanted to scream in terror but she couldn't.

The one WF soldier name Mitch was going to shoot Weiss, but then something out of the dark from the alleyway that look like a hand came from behind him and drag him making him drop his gun, just leaving both Team RWBY, NPR, & The other White Fang soldier to watch him scream as he was drag into the alleyway and heard some laughing follow by bone snapping and some blood splattering sounds until the screaming stop. Then Mitch WF mask pop out of the dark with some blood on it and a arm that had some bite marks on it, then that was drag back into the dark of the alleyway.

''M-Mitch?!''

He then turn to the group and point his gun at them. ''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU KIDS DO TO MITCH?!'' Paul yelled at them thinking that one of them killed Mitch.

Nobody didn't say anything since they were to scared out of there minds to even think about what the fuck just happen to Mitch.''FINE THEN DON'T ANSWER ME!'' He was getting ready to pull the trigger before saying. ''DIE YOU MOTHERFU-''

 _ **''Oi monkey darklings ain't meant ta fly.''**_ The Group all heard something flying towards them while it landed on top of the Paul head, to see what look like a imp like creature that was wearing a Vav T-shirt, spike collar around its neck, and what look like a dead house cat was on top of it head was on top of The WF Soldier head who was frightened that a demon like creature was on top of his head. _**''Ello poppet, looking for a good time?''**_ Paul scream in pain when Jacko shoved his fingers through his mask and into his eyeballs and after a few struggle he fell to the ground dead with some blood coming out of where his eyes use to be. With both team RWBY & NPR they watch as the darkling ate the now dead WF Soldier eyeballs, they fell sick to their stomach trying to keep their dinner down their stomach. _ **''Well that was fun.''**_ He then turn to the group to see that they didn't move at all and hoping that they wouldn't be next

 _ **''Oi calm down you fucking wankers, me and the fellas are not gonna eat ya.''**_ While he said that the group saw that the darklings were coming out of the shadows of the alleyway holding guns,swords,bombs strap to there back, and other weapons with them they even saw one still eating Mitch arm and that it was wearing his mask too. _ **''Besides the boss would kill us if we did.''**_ He said while pointing a finger, showing them to look behind them that shock the group as they saw the most unthinkable thing every. The groups see a army of darklings running to where the army of White Fang soldiers are at, avoiding Fat Tony and his gang as the stop shooting as they let the darklings have their fun, they also see a man there that was leading the darklings and he was cover in what look like organic black armor, his hand were claws holding two pistols in it's hand, his face was cover up until the only thing they was visible was his eyes that were glowing yellow/amber color, his forehead, and his hair that was blond. But when they group saw his blond hair they all thought of one thing...Jaune.

 **Author Note : Well here chapter 1 everyone and sorry about the long wait for those who waited for the chapter so far. I've been super busy with family during X-Mas and other stuff but thank you for the long wait. But join Jaune next chapter as he use more power of The Darkness against the White Fang and tell his Origin to his friends and the return of the one and only Jackie Estacado. So this is LividSuperior2 signing off later.**


	3. The Return of Jackie Estacado

**Disclaimer : I don't own The Darkness. The Darkness and all related characters are owned by Top Cow. or RWBY, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

''Jaune Arc''-Talking

 _''Jackie Estacado''-Thinking_

 _ **''EMBRACE THE DARKNESS!''**_ \- The Darkness

 **''Oi Monkey.''** -Darklings

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **Chapter 2 : The Return of Jackie Estacado**

Ever since everyone from both Team RWBY and NPR met Jaune Arc this is what they had thought of him.

Ruby Rose the leader of Team RWBY thought that Jaune was the nicest person she have every met since she first came to Beacon and they became best friends and both are awesome team leaders.

Weiss Schnee the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company thought that Jaune Arc was not huntmens material and that he was nothing but annoying when he kept asking her out on dates, but it was only when during the dance that happen last week is when she saw Jaune in a new light as he got Nepturn from Team SSSM to talk to her during the dance and Neptune explain how he was just an idiot for turning her down just because he couldn't dance and that she should thank Jaune for giving him a pep talk and every since then she have been a lot nicer to the white knight.

Blake Belladonna didn't really thought of anything about the blond knight since they never talk before, but when she had told Team JNPR that she was a faunus and was part of the White Fang, she thought that they would be mad at her but they weren't after hearing her side of the story and still accepted her as a friend and Jaune even told her that if she ever felt like talking she could always talk to him since he knows how hard being a faunus is since he some of his friends during his childhood were faunus.

Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of Ruby Rose thought Jaune was weak and gross at first since he puke on her shoes when they first met and he wasn't that great of a fighter at the time but after getting to know her fellow blond she learn to like the guy and thought that he was a great guy that didn't just care for her looks like any other guys that would look at her like a piece of meat and care just for herself as a person.

Nora Valkyrie thought that her Jaune-Jaune was the best leader of all times and she even thinks Jaune as a father in a way since He and Pyrrha act like parents to both Ren and Her since both her and Ren never had parents growing up when they were kids and when she would get in trouble Jaune would always come and take the blame for her.

Lie Ren, like Nora he thought of his leader as a father figure when Jaune would always make sure that both he and Nora have everything that they need everyday like a parent would to their children and that he was a smart person of thinking of plans for battle like that time during their battle against the Deathstalker.

And finally Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible Girl, she thought that Jaune was the most sweetest and kindest person she have every met and that she had finally met someone that doesn't know about her career and she could act like a normal person and haves a huge crush on him since day one, she also felt hurt that when Jaune had told her that he 'cheated' his way into Beacon and didn't want her help in training she was mad at him and didn't even try and help him with his problem with Cardin at the time but after that time in Emerald Forest when Jaune save Cardin, he had said sorry to her and accepted her training and she also felt happy that she would be able to get closer to the man she love and when he put that dress on for her during the dance last week, she love him even more when he did that for her and dance the night away with her by his side.

Everyone from both Team RWBY and NPR thought that Jaune Arc was the kindest person they have ever met in their lives and that he would never hurt a soul...until now.

'' **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH** '' A White Fang soldier scream as a Darkness Serpent was wrap around him as he was lift up into the air as the Darkness Serpent went though his chest and kill him by eating his heart.

As they watch the army of Darklings kill the members of the White Fang or eat some parts of their bodies in a brutally way, they felt sick as Weiss had vomit all of her dinner that she had when she saw a Darkling piss all over a White Fang corpse as it was eating a eye ball.

''Is everyone one alright?'' Jaune ask as he was still in his dark armor as Fat Tony and everyone turn to see him as they were shock to see him in his dark armor.

''J-Jauney is that you?'' Fat Tony ask in a surprise way since he and everyone thought that it was Jackie that unleash the Darkings.

''Yeah its me Tony.'' Jaune said as the mask on his face pill off as his eyes turn blue again.

 **''Oi monkey over here.''** Jacko yelled as he wave his arms around as Jaune turn and see a pack of Darklings with his friends as he had a grim expression on his face as they saw Jaune walk towards them.

''Hey guys some birthday uh?'' He joke as he try to lighten the mood but failed. He sighed as he then spoke again. ''Look I know you all have questions?''

''Questions? Yeah we do like WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Yang yelled as her eyes turn red but turn back to purple quickly as the two Darkness Serpents roar in her face as their eyes turn a crimson blood red.

'' **ENOUGH!** '' Jaune yelled as the two Darkness Serpents went away in a puff of black smoke as they look at Jaune to see that his eyes were the same crimson blood red as the serpents were but that turn back to normal after he calm down.

''Look how about we all leave and I'll answer all your questions alright?'' Jaune calmly said as he saw them nodded. ''Tony!'' Jaune called out.

''Yeah boss?''

''Vinne is hurt and in the back of a ally near the restaurant, call me when you find him.''

''You got it boss.'' Fat Tony said as he and the rest of the gang went to get Vinne as Jaune mask appeared on his face while his eyes glow yellow again. ''Hang on tight and close your eyes.'' He said as they and along with the group of Darklings disappeared in black and purple smoke.

 **Ozpin Office...**

Ozpin was having a good night so far and wish his student a happy birthday and went back to his paper work, but that change when he took a break from his work and saw the news and see that the restaurant that Jaune and his friends was in flames and that the Vale police were there and picking up White Fang members corpse as some were missing limbs and had bite marks on them as it could only mean one thing and was about to call Jaune until he and along with Team RWBY, NPR, and his Darklings appeared in his office thanks to the shadows in there.

''So I take it that your secret is out now?'' Ozpin as as he saw Jaune still in his dark armor walk up to him.

''Yeah and they had a front row seat to it all.'' Jaune said as he turn to look at his friends that were close together as the Darklings were looking at them.

''Hey knock it off your scaring them.'' He order as the Darklings step away from his friends as they had some what calm down.

''Now then.'' Ozpin started to say as Team RWBY and NPR look at him with Jaune by him. ''What we're are about to you is for yours and Mr Estacado safety.'' Ozpin said.

''Who's Estacado?'' Ruby had ask.

''That my real last name.'' Jaune answer as he turn back to normal as his dark armor went away.

''Wait I though your last name was Arc?'' Pyrrha had said.

''Pyrrha I'm only have Arc blood in me from my mother side but I didn't take her last name.'' Jaune said.

''Then whose your father?'' Blake ask while they didn't notice that Weiss was shaking after hearing Jaune last name.

''I am.'' A voice said as everyone beside Ozpin and the Darklings were surprise as a person step out of the shadow to see a man that looks to be in his mid thirties with long raven color hair that reach his shoulder and his eyes were hazel color, he was wearing a black armani suit with a red tie and a pair black dress shoes.

''Hiya Jauney, Happy Birthday.'' Jackie Estacado, that father of Jaune Estacado and the host of The Darkness had said as Jaune then hug his father for not seeing him for so long after all these years since Jackie had left Jaune with his brother in law.

''You look good as a blond.'' Jackie told him as he look at his son eyes as he could see a part of his wife inside of their son as tears where around Jaune eyes.

The father and son heard a cough as they turn to see Team RWBY, NPR, and Ozpin looking at them as both Jaune and Jackie had broke their hug.

''Now that Mr Estacado is here, we can now talk about what your all a part of now.'' Ozpin had said as he, Jackie, Jaune, and The Darklings look at both Team RWBY and NPR.

 **Next Day in Combat Class...**

It was the next day of combat class as everyone including Team RWBY and NPR excpet for Jaune, were waiting for a battle to begin as Team CRDL were on the stage with their battle gear and weapons out and waiting for their opponent as everyone were waiting to see who they were going to fight. Also Team CFVY was there also for some reason as they were ask by Ozpin himself to watch today match, but they only ones who knew who Team CRDL were fight are Team RWBY and NPR as they though about the talk they had last night about learning the truth about Jaune and his father.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _''What!?'' Everyone shouted at Ozpin, Jackie, and Jaune. The Darklings had went away as Jaune order them to go back to where they belong and to wait to be called upon again._

 _''_ _The Darkness is one of the two primal forces of_ _our universe.'' Ozpin calmly said to the group. ''The Darkness was also the one who had made madness, death, chaos, and was the one to give the Devil Lucifer the power to make hell.'' Ozpin had explain to the group as they were to shock to even learn about this and the fact that the supernatural is actually real and that their friend Jaune was one of the host of said supernaturl thing that gave the Devil to make hell!_

 _''Trust me I flip out to when dad told me this when I unlock The Darkness.'' Jaune told them as he sat down._

 _''Wait so is it the one who made the Grimm then?'' Blake had ask as both Jaune and Jackie grab they head in pain as everyone beside Ozpin got worry._

 _''You just had to said that didn't you?'' Jackie grumble had he and his son rub their head. ''And no The Darkness didn't make them, in fact it hates them so much that it wants to kill all of them for having the name creature of darkness even though that The Darkness didn't make it.'' Jackie explain to them._

 _''Wait if The Darkness is one of the primal forces, then whats the other one?'' Ren ask as everyone notice that Jaune was shaking in rage as they shadows where moving and glowing yellow eyes were showing in them._

 _''The Angelus.'' Jaune hiss in rage as all of RWBY and NPR never heard this kind of tone from Jaune before, they were even afraid by this._

 _''The Angelus is the light that made good and all that.'' Jackie said to them as he put a hand on Jaune shoulder._

 _''She was also the one to kill Jaune mother, my wife Jessica Arc Estacado.'' Jackie explain in a sad tone as the group of hunter and huntress eyes widen by hearing this new._

 _''W-What?'' Pyrrha had said as tears where starting to form around her eye and so were both Yang and Ruby as they know what it's like to lose a mother._

 _''Where were going home one day from training as we got back home I saw my mom on the ground dying as I try to save her while dad fought The Angelus.'' Jaune voice started to crack as tears where going down his face. ''I-I just couldn't save her.'' Jaune whisper out as he was suddenly hug by Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang, and Nora as Weiss, Blake, and Ren later join the hug. As Jackie was watching this he couldn't help but smile as he sees the bond that his son had made with his friends as he could imagine that his mother would be proud to get know._

 _''Now I know that tonight wasn't the best of nights and that you all wish to rest after what happen.'' Ozpin said to the group as they broke the hug to look at him. ''But there is something that I wish to ask young Mr. Estacado about.'' Ozpin said as he look into Jaune blue eyes._

 _''What is it?'' Jaune ask as Jackie knew what Ozpin was going to ask him since they had talk ealier today and didn't like it one bit._

 _ ***Flashback End***_

Everyone heard a microphone went off as everyone look down to see Ozpin and along with Glynda on the stage as everyone beside Team RWBY and NPR were wondering why the headmaster was there for Glynda didn't even know why he was here.

''Today will be a special event today as the headmaster had set up this match to see a student of his choosing will fight against all of Team CRDL.'' Glynda Goodwitch had spoke out loud for everyone to listen. ''Now if Mr Arc would please come up to the stage please.'' She had called out as Team CRDL were laughing as they though this would be a easy fight, even though Jaune save Cardin, he would still bully other people.

''Today our lucky day boys.'' Cardin Winchester said to his team as they laugh, while Team RWBY and NPR some what pitty as to what going to happen to them soon. No one didn't notice that a pair of glowing yellow eyes were narrowed at Team CRDL.

As Glynda was about to call out Jaune again, the doors open to see Jaune as he was dress in a black muscle shirt that show off his muscles that he had when training with Pyrrha with Crocea Mors as the women of Team RWBY, (J)NPR, CVFY, and some other women that were there blush at this. He was also his blue rip jeans, his shoes, and a small golden heart locket around his neck as he calmly walk to the stage.

''Sorry I was late.'' He said as he walk over to both Ozpin and Glynda. ''I have to take care of something real quick.'' He flash a grin to both.

''Now that you are here Mr Arc we can start the match.'' Glynda said out loud as she then turn to Jaune with a raise eyebrow. ''But where is your battle gear and weapon?''

''Mr Arc here already haves it on as you will see soon.'' Ozpin said to her as he took a sip of his coffee for a moment, while Glynda had raise a eyebrow at that. ''Now are both contestant ready?'' Ozpin spoke out loud as Team CRDL gave a savage grin as Jaune just nodded with a calm smile on his face as both professors got off of the stage.

''Begin!'' Ozpin yelled as Team CRDL ready their weapons.

''So whats with the bling Jauney boy?'' Cardin ask as he had a grin on his face while looking at Jaune locket.

''A gift from my mother.'' Jaune told him as he narrowed his eyes at him.

''Well I hope she doesn't mind that I take it from you then.'' Cardin grin even more as his team laugh while Jaune's bangs cover his eyes as his friends notice multiple glowing yellow eyes around the shadows of the room.

''Then come and get it Bitch.'' Jaune told him as everyone was surprise by this since they never heard Jaune every curse before.

Cardin grin drop as his face turn into a mad expression on his face as he then ran forward to Jaune getting ready to attack and strike until Jaune had side step as he brought his right nee up and nee Cardin in the face as it broke his nose.

Cardin yelled in pain as his aura try to fix the damage to his nose as he try to stop some of the bleeding. His eyes widen in rage as he then turn towards to his team as their eyes were widen also as Cardin had yelled. ''GET HIM!'' They shook their heads as they then ran forward to attack the young Darkness host.

Dove had swing his weapon at Jaune as Jaune jump out of the way in time and kick his legs as Dove fell down hard, Dove try to get his weapon but Jaune had kick it away from him and then Jaune punch him in the face hard with him breaking Dove nose this time. Russell saw this as he try to strike Jaune from behind but before he could Jaune somehow got grab Dove weapon in time as he block the attack as the green hair bitch was cut off guard by this.

Jaune head butted him as Russel stumble back a bit, but before he could see clearly, Jaune had ran over and punch him in the ribs as Sky swing his axes down until the un most thinkable happen. Jaune had disappeared into black smoke as Sky hit Russel instead as Jaune then reappeared behind Sky as he then did something that every guy in the room held they junk for protection as Jaune kick Sky right in the balls as he scream like a girl and held his dick as he try to stop the pain.

To say that everyone including Jaune friends were to shock to see this before as the knight they knew over these past few months never knew that he could fight this well. Cardin was too shock by this as the boy he use to bully was beating his team like their nothing, he even sees a grin that across his face as he took down his team.

 _''How the fuck is he doing this?!''_ He had yelled inside his head as Cardin pick up his weapon and was about to hit Jaune before he then had a evil grin on his face. ''HEY ARC!'' He called out to him as Jaune then turn around as he saw that Cardin had a smug look on his face.

''How about instead of taking that necklace, I'll take your mom instead?" The room turn silent as they heard the words that Cardin said. ''I'm sure that she would like to have a real man to give her a much stronger son then a weak excuse of a huntsmen like you.'' Cardin grin as his team was by him now, they glowing yellow eyes from earlier now turn into a dark red as now much more glowing yellow eyes had appeared in the room as everyone now notice the glowing eyes and that the shadows were moving very violently and where wondering what they were and why was the shadows moving? Velvet for some reason felt like she had seen these before as they lights in the room started to dim for the room to get darker but that was light enough for everyone to still see.

 **[Play Trip the Darkness by Lacuna Coil]**

''Shut up you fucking excuse of a human being.'' Everyone turn their eyes to see that Jaune had spoke with venom in his voice as everyone saw that his shadow had the same glowing yellow eyes that where around the room and was starting to get scared, Glynda was about to call off the match before something else serious happens but was stop as Ozpin held her back and let the match continued.

''You wanna know something you carrot top punk ass bitch?'' Jaune ask Cardin as the leader of Team CRDL was now starting to get scared now as were his team. ''I'm gonna tell you a story.'' Jaune began to say. ''Once upon a time there was a man and a woman that love each other very much. The man grew up learning how to be a hitman for a crime family that he never even want to be a part of in the first place, so said man was raise to learn every possible way to kill a little dickless scum bag like you that would wish he would just kill you in the first place and that had something very special inside of him that would make the Grimm ran away before it ate them.'' The lights started to flicker now scaring everyone in the room. ''But the woman was a hero that belong in a long line of warriors that had been protecting all of Remnant since from along time ago til now.'' Blake notice that Jaune's eyes starting to change from blue to glowing yellow. ''The man and woman love each other so much that they had a little boy that had the father hair and the mother eyes, you see when the little boy learn that his mother was a descendant of a long line of warriors and heroes and wanted to be a hero like his mother was and ask his father to train him so he can be a hero to protect the one he loves and care for. That made father very happy because his past descendants were nothing but monster's using the power of the thing that was inside of him to do whatever they wanted.''

The glowing yellow eyes show sharp teeth as everyone started to freak out but where to scared to move, Velvet started to remember that something like this happen before back when she was a child and was starting to see a raven hair boy that had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes that she had ever seen with a dozen of imp like creature with the same glowing yellow eyes with razor sharp teeth.

''So the father started to train his son in every way possible in hand to hand combat and how to shoot mostly every gun on the planet, plus somehow the son just so happen to have the same thing that made his father into a god, and boy was he a very vengeful one to when the son and father came back home to see that his mother was killed by the enemy of the thing that was inside of the father and son.'' Cardin and his team were now scared and started to shake in fear as they and everyone else started to hear giggles around the room.

''So that night everything change as the boy grew up without a mother.'' Jaune then stop and look at Team CRDL as they where shaking violently and then look around the room to see that everyone beside Velvet were now scared. ''Do you wanna know what the mother name was?'' He ask them as Cardin and his team felt terror like never before. ''Her name was Jessica Arc.'' Team CRDL , Glynda, and everyone else beside Team RWBY and NPR eyes widen and some even gasp in shock as they look at the young Arc with sadness. ''But let me tell you who the father name is.'' Jaune's bangs cover his eyes again as a smile appeared on his face. ''Now I'm sure you might have heard of him or not, but his name...Is Jackie Estacado.'' Cardin eyes were ready to pop in fear as did everyone else as they have heard of the famous hitman before, Glynda felt terror course through her entire body as she recognize that name as she have heard of the many things that Estacado had done to the people that he had kill.

''Now I know your wondering what the son name was right.'' Jaune started to laugh as everyone jump when they heard multiple laughter around the room. ''You see Cardin, you fuck up real bad when you decided to mess with me because my last name isn't really Arc, but it's truly Estacado.'' Jaune slowly lift up his head as everyone saw a crazy grin that was on his face as organic black armor started to form on to him slowly. ''My name is Jaune Miles Arc Estacado.'' His hand were now claws as everyone saw that his blond hair started to turn black while everyone heard a gasps as they turn to see Velvet had her hands over her mouth as tears started to form around her eyes. ''I am the son of two of the greatest warriors that have ever live and I'm also the host of the one of the two primal forces on Remnant that gave the Devil the power to make hell.'' Everyone saw imp like creatures come out of the shadows with different type of weapons. A mask of some kind cover Jaune face as the only thing was visible was his eyes that were glowing yellow, his forehead, and his hair that was now fully black. ''You wanna know what the thing that I host is called?'' Cardin had started to piss his pants as his team try to make a run for it, but was gang up on by a group of Darklings that where this close to eating them. Dozen of creatures started to come out of the shadows as they were closing in on Team CRDL. ''It's called The Darkness.'' Everyone that was in the room ran out except for Team RWBY, NPR, and Velvet for some reason.

''Velvet lets get the hell out of here!'' Coco the leader of Team CFVY had yelled at the bunny faunus as Velvet watch what was happening.

Glynda had pick up her weapon and was ready to knock the young Darkness host out, before a silver claw had grab it in a tight grip before she had drop her riding crop and turn to see that Jakckie Estacado was there with his own Dark Armor on in with his eyes glowing a bright red. ''I wouldn't do that.'' Jackie told her as they watch the battle on stage as he use the shadows to hold Glynda in place.

 **''Can we kill them now?''** One Darkling had ask.

 **''Yeah we're hungry.''** Another Darkling said as several others started to chat to eat them alive. Ruby and everyone else started to freak out as they though that Jaune might actually kill Cardin and his goons.

''NO!'' Jaune yelled out as his Darkness Serpents had appeared that shut every Darkling up as they roar so loud that it scared the shit out of Team CRDL as they rest of Cardin team pee their pants.

''PLEASE LET ME LIVE I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR GOD SHAKE.'' Cardin cried out as tears were going down his face as he got on his nee's and beg for his life. ''I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOUR MOM, JUST DON'T KILL ME!'' Cardin look up to see that Jaune glowing yellow eyes were looking down upon him as the left Darkness Serpents held him up by the neck as the right one roar in its face as Cardin try not to shit his pants at that moment.

 **''Listen here and listen good, You and your group are gonna leave everyone AND I mean everyone alone from now on.''** Jaune voice change into a demonic type of voice that made everyone beside Ozpin and Jackie blood freeze. **''That's mean no more bullying or blackmailing anyone, expecially a certain bunny that I know, Because if you don't I'll show you the true meaning the word Darkness.''** The right Darkness Serpent then threw Cardin at his team as the Darklings let the rest of RDL up as they catch their leader while they look to see that Jaune mask was gone but his eyes were still glowing yellow as he glare at them.

''Get the fuck out of my site.'' Jaune order as Team CRDL ran for their lives, the Darkness Serpents disappeared as the Darklings cheer while everyone else where glad that Jaune didn't kill Cardin and his team and went down to meet him.

But before they could even reach him a sudden brown blur ran past them as they saw it tackle Jaune to the ground as they to everyone shock see Velvet was they one to tackle their friend down.

''Velvet why did yo-'' Pyrrha try to ask as she suddenly stop to see something that made her heart break into a million pieces while everyone was very quirt and didn't know what to say as they saw Velvet was kissing Jaune on the lips as Jaune had a very shock expression until he started to kiss back while some of the Darklings were whistling at this. The rest of Velvet team ran down and stop to see that she was making out with the young Darkness host as they even didn't know what to say.

They broke the kiss as a trail of saliva was between their lips for air as everyone blush at this beside Pyrrha who brain was still trying to reboot and not kill the bunny faunus. Jaune look into Velvet eyes as he saw tears going down her cheeks while he brought his claw hand to wipe them away.

''Hey Bunny nice to see you again.'' At that, she broke down crying and buried her head into his chest while he rub circles around her back and try to calm her down, no one didn't know what to do while Jackie, Ozpin, and Glynda finally came up on to the stage to see that both Jaune and Velvet were laying on the ground as they Darklings and along with Team RWBY, NPR, and CFVY just watch.

''Pyrrha?'' Nora try to snap her friend out of it as both she and Ren knew that the spartan haves feelings for the knight and felt sad that she couldn't do anything to help her friend as she saw how her friends eyes appeared life less by seeing the man that she grew to love was in the arms of another woman as Pyrrha ran away in tears.

 **Author Note : Well that happen. Anyways how are you guys doing? Good? Ok, So I hope you like this chapter and I know this chapter might be a bit short but don't worry I plan to make the next and future chapters of this story much longer then before. I also hope you like what I did with the Team CRDL and Jaune fight and the reunion of Jaune and Velvet, Plus before you guys ask why I had Ozpin let Jaune use The Darkness out in the open like that and all, I have a reason and it will be explain the next chapter as I explain more of the relationship of both Jaune and Vevlet. So this is LividSuperior2 signing off later.**


End file.
